


What Happens On New Year´s Eve Will Change Your Life

by TheStarOfLeoV



Series: The universe chooses fate [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Mystery Character(s), New Year's Eve, Party, Politics & Secrets, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarOfLeoV/pseuds/TheStarOfLeoV
Summary: "  "Before things can heat up even more Kara pulls away, „But on a serious note, we should really start dressing up or we´ll be late. We can arrange this for later.“ she whispers with a smirked grin.„Totally !“ Mon-El agrees, giving her one last kiss before he takes his white dress shirt.  "Kara and Mon-El are getting ready to go to the New Year´s Eve gala at L-Corp.This is my New Year´s Eve story for the "Karamel - Christmas and NEw Year´s Eve 2018" colection and collaboration, planned by SaraZorEL and I.





	1. The Last Evening Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, this is my story for the New Year´s Eve pasrt of the "Karamel - Christmas and New Year´s Eve 2018" collection and colaboration SarahZorEL and I planned.
> 
> This story is part of my own series "The universe chooses fate", too, so I advice you to read the other parts of the series as well because of continuity understanding.
> 
> I hope you all like the first half of my New Year´s Eve story !!

 

After a wonderful Christmas time Kara and Mon-El spend a lot of time together. They visited the local museum, they went shopping for Mon-El´s serious need of 21st century clothes but also for festive clothing, they went out for lunch or drinks with their friends, they heroed together around the world or just spend some quality time in Kara´s apartment.

 

The couple is very happy with how things turned out and they can feel the change of their relationship, it was already serious in the first place but both gained a lot of maturity. It´s different now, different in a good way, a way in which you can imagine a lifetime with that person and you would do anything to keep that.

Happiness in life and the question about having it all is a daily struggle but it´s possible to accomplish. Kara and Mon-El realized that.

 

 

 

It´s the last day of 2018, the nightsky already spread out through National City and there´s light in Kara´s apartment and Kara and Mon-El are getting ready right now for Lena´s New Year´s Eve gala.

 

 

„So, which dress should it be ?“ Kara asks for an infinite time again.

 

Mon-El sits on the corner of the bed, only dressed in his pants and socks, he still has some time to pass, no decison was made, yet. He looks over to Kara, who casually stands in her underwear and a lacy top, admiring the three final dresses she picked up. Atleast a small accomplishment.

 

„I mean, the first dress is this rose champagne colored satin gown. But I´m not sure, if it´s the right one. And then we have the other candidate, this orange dress with tull layers but I think it´s too bright of a color, don´t you think ? And at last, this black dress with the open back. What do you say Mon-El ?“

 

„Let me think. The orange dress is definitely too bright for a gala.“ he begins.

„True.“ and Kara throws it on his side without a second thought.

„The rose and black one are definitely my favorite but the black a tiny bit more. It has this gemstone packed back, it looks like a fine modeled skelleton or spine.“

„Also true...“ Kara begins but still deep in thought, „Yeah, I think the black one is the winner, plus the black tuxedo we bought you would match my dress.“ and another dress lands on the pile next to Mon-El.

 

Kara turns towards him, holding the dress infront of herself, „Should I let my hair down or up ?“.

„Maybe up because your back wouldn´t be covered and that´s kind of the purpose of the dress?“ Mon-El suggests.

„Yeah, I thought so, too.“ Kara replies.

 

„Hey, you´re not even wearing your shirt !“ Kara realizes.

„Neither do you.“ he conters, he stands up to get his shirt, „ But I can change that very quickly.“.

„No ! I like the view.“ she pouts but can´t stop her laugh.

„Is that so ?!“ Mon-El begins, joining her laughter, he takes her hand and slowly spins her, „I have to say, that I also have a nice view.“.

„And it´ll be even better.“ Kara takes of her top, tossing it to the side.

 

The couple leans in for a kiss, it´s a slow kiss but both feel the fire and desire.

 

Before things can heat up even more Kara pulls away, „But on a serious note, we should really start dressing up or we´ll be late. We can arrange this for later.“ she whispers with a smirked grin.

„Totally !“ Mon-El agrees, giving her one last kiss before he takes his white dress shirt.

 

After a while the couple got ready, Kara puts on her earrings as a final touch, while Mon-El puts on his jacket.

 

„Well, I´m ready, what about you ?“ Kara asks as she turns her attention towards him.

„I´m ready, too. So, how do I look ?“ he smirks, showing the tuxedo they bought together.

„Just like the first time you tried it on...“, she walks over to him, fixing his bowtie, „Handsome.“.

„I´m glad you like it.“ he responds.

 

Both lean into a sweet kiss.

 

„And here are your glasses.“ Kara hands them over to him.

„Thanks.“ he gives her a quick kiss again, „Did you check the weather ?“ he asks, while he puts on his jacket.

„Of course, it´s a bit colder than I expected so we should wear something warmer. It´s good that Winn still had your black coat.“.

 

They put on their coats, Kara takes her clutch, they turn on their rings to invincibility mode and head out of the window.

 

 

Bright lights radiate out of building, well-dressed guests exit their cars and enter the gala.

Kara and Mon-El land some blocks farther away from the buidling with linked arms they walk to the gala.

 

„I didn´t expect this gala to be so fancy and a lot bigger than 9 years ago, correction just 2 years ago.“ Mon-El begins.

„True, I didn´t expect it to be that extra. But maybe all this fancy stuff can help me to furthermore distract myself of what happened with the DEO.“ Kara sighs.

„Yeah, I still can´t understand why the president dismissed you, you´re not even paid for it nor are you an agent ?!“.

„Exactly ! I just realized that afterwards but it still hurt me to hear that. After I came back from Argo, I realized I will always be Kara Zor-El but for the latest events with the president change, I needed to adapt and show them I´m one of them. And it still wasn´t enough for them !“.

„That´s the thing with people, they always demand you to integrate but what they truly want is you to assimilate yourself and that´s clearly not the right way to go.“.

„That´s so true ! It feels like I´m at the beginning of the DEO, like a bad first season and now I have the feeling I´m in a bad dream of writers that are unable to write good stories and just copy and paste real world issues to where we live.“.

„You know what, Kara ? I have the same feeling and it feels like I shouldn´t exist anymore, as if no one remembers to mention me.“.

 

The couple is now infront of the doors.

 

„Names and tickets, please.“ the security guy asks them.

„Danvers and Matthews.“ Kara hands over the tickets.

„Here are your wristbands and go straight to the panorama area for the VIP´s. Miss Luthor already awaits you two.“.

 

Kara and Mon-El thank the man and go to the elevators while holding hands. The two thought they would be alone but at the last second a man stretches out his hand to stop the door from closing.

 

„Woops !! Nearly missed the elevator, would´ve been a bummer to miss it, right ?“ the man with short brown hair says. He rocks an undercut, a black suit with a tie, the top button of his dress shirt is open, His eyes have this interesting mix of blue and grey.

 

Kara studies the man, something´s similar but also so foreign.

 

„Sorry, where are my manners.“ the man begins, „My name is Vance Matthews, associate for Holmes Welfare, nice to meet you...“ he waits for their names.

„Kara Danvers, CatCo.“ she shakes his hand.

„Mike Matthews,...FBI.“ Mon-El pretends.

„Cool.“ Vance begins but he´s interrupted by other guests, who enter the elevator.

 

Everyone is quiet till the elevator stops on the third floor, the other guests exit on the fifth floor, leaving the three alone again.

 

„I guess, you two are also going to the top floor ?“ he asks.

„Yes, we´re friends of Miss Luthor.“ Kara begins.

„Interesting, I didn´t expect Miss Luthor to be the 'friends' type.“

„I mean, she has friends.“ Kara wants to conter the accuse.

„We didn´t even know there would be a seperate party up there.“ Mon-El responds.

„Well, not everybody knows about it, only the ones, who are invited are told.“ he pauses, „Ugh, atleast the people up there have a better party and the really good stuff.“ he smirks.

„What stuff ?“ Kara asks him, completely unaware of what he means.

„Well, you know, all the fancy people up there. … I mean, you never know but most of the time they have the good white stuff, quick stop at the restroom, snort a bit and the shows goes on again.“ he laughs.

 

A quick silence developes between the three.

 

He begins again, „Amazing people that influence our world and society right now, right, Miss Danvers and Mister Matthews ? Especially right now in our country.“ Vance´s look is slightly ominous but also light.

 

The elevator stops at the top floor and the three exit it.

 

„I think my sister is already waiting for me somewhere.“ he looks around the entry and he finally sees a woman with dark blonde shoulder-length hair.

 

She has her back turned to them, she leans on a bar table in a skintight rose dress with her back exposed. Interestingly a simple necklace decorates her back rather than wearing the necklace on her front.

 

„Laurel !“ Vance calls out, seems like her name is Laurel, Lara and Mon-El notice, „Finally, I found you , sorry, it took me a bit longer than planned.“, Laurel tunrs towards them, piercing green eyes, no wait, her eyes have a lot more yellow around her iris, typical effect of grey eyes in different light settings.

 

„Oh hey, big brother. You really kept me waiting, you know we´re expected.“ she responds while hugging her brother, Laurel opens her eyes again and sees Kara and Mon-El. „You brought friends Vance ? Some really nice friends.“ she looks towards them with a smirk and a look that is over the top bedroom stare.

She seems twisted, her look is more intimidating than seducing, as if she knows everything about you.

 

Kara takes Mon-El´s hand into hers, why is she so protective right now, she questions herself. It seems like she wants to seduce him. Wait ! Now she tries to seduce her, too ?! Oh Rao, aboard mission ! Kara instinctifly tightens her grip, puffing up her posture.

 

Mon-El coughs to get her attention, „You okay ?“ he asks concerned.

„Yes !“ she responds and he nods.

 

„Are you puffing up your chest ?“.

„No ?!“.

 

„Hi, I´m Mike Matthews, nice to meet you.“ Mon-El begins.

„Kara Danvers, nice to meet you, Laurel.“ Kara greets the woman, „Do I know you because you look so familiar.“ she adds.

„Laurel Matthews, like my brother an associate for Holmes Welfare but you can call me Ally. No I don´t think we ever met before.“ she shakes their hands.

„We heard you two are here to meet Lena Luthor ? You can come with us, if you want.“ Kara suggest.

„Sweet of you, Kara, but we still have some time left. I suggest we all can visit the restroom, hm ?“ Laurel raises her brow, tapping her nose with a finger.

„No thanks guys, we´ll see you later then.“ Mon-El negates.

„That´s too bad.“ Laurel responds before she links her arm with her brother. Kara and Mon-El look over while the brother-sister duo walks towards the restrooms, weird sibling. But they are more shoked when they see James joining them with a big grin. Kara freezes in shock and Mon-El realizes it.

„Kara, come on, let´s go.“ he kisses her temple.

 

 

Lena, Sam, Winn and Eve wait at a seperate lounge area for the couple, enjoying their drinks and chatting in an expressive way. The couple is surprised to see Winn, too, they guess that he hit it off with Eve from the beginning.

 

„Oh hey ! Kara and Mo- Mike.“ Winn sees them and quickly correct himself.

„Hey everybody !“ the couple greets the four and hugs them.

„I´m glad you both came.“ Lena begins, „New Year´s Eve is a great time to spend it with friends. Here, take something to drink from the bar, have fun ! Oh, before I forget it, this lounge here is just for us.“.

„Wow, that´s really extra of you Lena.“ Kara laughs.

„Well, I´m extra, that´s that.“ she says as she takes another sip of her drink.

„Should we then order something, Kara ?“ Mon-El suggests.

„Of course !“ she says.

The couple takes off towards the bar.

 

 

Farther away at the restroom, you could see the highest business people, leaning over the sinks, putting themeselves into a high daze. Laurel and Vance leave James with the others and go through the janitors door.

The room is not a janitor´s room actually, there are supplies but more improtantly a second door, which leads into another room with some people, more precisely the richest business men, man and woman, are gathered around a table. They play poker, as it looks like the price is couple of thousand dollar bundles, jewelry and drugs.

 

„Good evening, Misters and Misses.“ Vance greets them and kisses the hands of the women, he moves over to sit on the last empty chair.

„Oh, what a bummer, no seat for me ?“ Laurel giggles in the most innocent way.

„Of course, young lady, there´s always a seat for a beautiful woman. But who are you two, if I may ask ?“ the man asks.

„Who am I isn´t important, I found the way to this room, so I´m important enough because I clearly was told about this secret gathering.“ she comes dangerously close to the man, waits for a second and seats herself.

 

„Looks like you all play with high bets ?“ Vance interrupts.

„We do. Everyone has to.“ another business man responds.

Laurel begins to study the man infront of her, „But I know who you are, Mister Ramirez from Vision Industries and what you do.“ her deep eyes stab him, Ramirez feels uncomfortable but he ruffles himself up again.

„Well, Vision Industries is the biggest company dealing with household tech and I´m proud of that.“ he says with his chin up.

„Oh that´s not what I´m talking about. I´m talking about your other qualities and your work with Miss Luthor. What is your opinion on the Alien conflict in our country right now, Ramirez ?“ she surprises him with the question.

„The situation is really heated and everyone is trying to bring peace back but honestly everyone thinks that Aliens aren´t welcome here by a lot of people, after everything that happened, countless invasions, higher crime rates it´s better that they would leave. All big business people think like that.“ he states his opinion.

„But you and Miss Luthor are corporating on the image inducers to give aliens the right to protect themselves ?“ Laurel questions.

„That we do. It´s profitable, the market craves for devices such as the one you mentioned. But we´re already working on the third model of a non-human identification device, who will boost our numbers of image inducers.“ he grins.

„So you play both sides ?“ Laurel questions again, Vance begins to ready himself, deeply following the conversation of the two.

„I didn´t say anything.“ he raises his hands, „But you´re really smart to realize that. Everything is fair in love and war.“

„So, that means you also invest into various hate groups, give them supplies to terrorize Aliens, like war profiters or as in our case, civil-war profiters ? Because their investment datas are traceable till Panama and surprisingly the numbers match your secured money storages in Panama, too. A bit hypocritical of you to support such groups, even investing in spacecrafts like Exodus 2 to deport Aliens from Earth, in your postion as a Latino. Aren´t people like you deported from this country or shot at the border ? Don´t you have a moral code ?“ Vance says.

 

Ramirez begins to panic, he wants to leave.

 

„Sshhh, hold on.“ Laurel begins to touch along his cheek and neck, she looks into his eyes and slowly opening her legs infront of him, Ramirez forgets everything and begins to grin.

She looks over to her brother, „Vance, can I ?“ and begins to laugh.

„Normally, I would do it but this time the pleasure is all yours, little sister. Don´t be too rough with him though.“ he smirks.

 

Laurel begins to bite her lip, slowly leaning over to Ramirez, her hand is on the back of his head.

The man leans in for a kiss, closing his eyes but it doesn´t come like he expects. With one dark glare Laurel smashes his head against the table, the smash echoes through the whole room. Ramirez´s forehead begins to bleed, he still can´t process what just happened but all the other business people are shocked, Laurel puts her hand on his neck and with a slight squeeze the man falls unconcious.

 

„Who are you ?!“ another man asks with a scream, he stands up to flee.

„You shouldn´t mess with Aliens and definitely shouldn´t be xenophobic towards two Aliens right infront of you.“ Vance says with a dark smirk and grabs the man´s neck just a little to suffocate him.

 

Other people ready themselves to fight, someone screams for help.

 

„No one will hear you, it´s your rich peoples own fault for installing sound dampeners against any living and hearing being.“ Laurel counters.

„Pathetic. You can´t defeat us.“ Vance says and the siblings rise up from the floor.

 

Their eyes begin to light up in a yellow-ish color shooting white beams to warn them. The spots they hit begin to flame up.

Not even seconds later the siblings take out every single one of them, in a speed everything is quiet.

 

 

The siblings stand beside each other, looking over to their achievement.

 

„Freedom. Justice. And no harm to any alien, in any place or any time...“ Laurel begins with a strong posture.

„May it be served.“ Vance concludes.

 

They leave the room and melt the lock as if nothing ever happened...

 

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=n56d8x)


	2. The Last Night Of the Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " „All I want in this new year is to explore myself even more, travel off worlds, off times and be happy with the life-balance I master every day. What about you, Mon-El ?“.
> 
> „Most importantly be happy again, to explore what life has in storage for me and maybe finally settle down.“ he sighs. "
> 
> The second half of my New Year´s Eve story for the "Karamel - Christmas and New Year´s Eve 2018" collection and collaboration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, this is the second half of my New Year´s Eve story for the "Karamel - Christmas and New Year´s Eve 2018" collection and collaboration, planned by SarahZorEL and I.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it .

 

* * *

 

_Not even seconds later the siblings take out every single one of them, in a speed everything is quiet._

_The siblings stand beside each other, looking over to their achievement._

_„Freedom. Justice. And no harm to any alien, in any place or any time...“ Laurel begins with a strong posture._

_„May it be served.“ Vance concludes._

_They leave the room and melt the lock as if nothing ever happened..._

* * *

 

Kara and Mon-El head back to their friends, more like only Sam, with two drinks in their hand from the bar.

On their way they hear a slight sound of something breaking but don´t give it any further attention. They move over to the empty couch, sitting next to each other.

 

„So, how are you two doing ?“ Sam begins to ask.

„Nothing special, just enjoying the holidays.“ Kara responds.

„And how is it to be back, Mon-El ?“ Sam asks him.

„It´s really nice and kind of refreshing.“ he smiles.

„Where are the others, actually ?“ Kara asks her.

„Well, Winn and Eve are on the dancefloor and Lena is talking to some corporates. So, it´s just me. Where´s Alex by the way ?“.

„She had some work emergency as the director and the DEO isn´t keen on interacting with companies anymore, so she couldn´t come because she is the face of the organisation now.“ Kara explains.

„Tell us how your holidays are going ?“ Mon-El asks.

„It´s great, Ruby and I have such a great time back in National City, we even went to visit my mother´s grave. How´s your hero work going ?“.

„It´s good Kara and I have each other´s back around the world because we are on our own now.“ Mon-El answers.

„The DEO doesn´t want to work with Supergirl anymore with orders from the new president.“ Kara quickly shrugs off after Sam raised an eyebrow.

 

 

„Oh hey, you two, you´re back or more like I´m back. Sorry, I got hold off by some other people even when I know that I expect two associates. What are you guys doing ?“ Lena walks over to them.

„Just small-talk.“ Sam answers.

 

After some minutes of small-talk and drinks, the siblings approach.

 

„I gotta say, you two are really rocking this partner look and Mon-El it´s really different to see you in a tuxedo, a fitted type suits you.“ Lena points her finger to him.

„Well, Kara always has a good eye for choosing the right suit.“ Mon-El looks to Kara.

„Aww.“ Kara grins and they lean in for a kiss.

„Should we go on the dancefloor ?“ he asks.

„Absolutely.“ she answers.

 

„Aww !! Is a proposal happening ?!“ Laurel loudly asks, interrupting the moment.

 

Kara looks up to see who that is, it´s Laurel, that´s one hell of a way to introduce yourself, she thinks to herself.

 

„I´m just kidding. Hi, Miss Luthor.“ Laurel goes in to shake her hand.

„It´s just Lena for you two.“ she explains.

„Nice to meet you, Lena.“ Vance kisses the back of her hand.

„Such a gentleman. I don´t see such gestures often nowadays.“ Lena laughs.

 

„Laurel and Vance Matthews, these are my friends, Samantha Arias, Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews.“ she gestures, „Guys, these two are Laurel and Vance Matthews, siblings, working as associates for Holmes Welfare. I have some work negotiations going on with them.“

 

„Hi, it´s just Sam, L-Corp finances.“ Sam shakes their hands.

 

„We already know each other.“ Kara says.

„How ?“ Lena asks.

„We met Vance in the elevator and after that his sister.“ Mon-El explains.

„The world is small.“ Lena comments, „Come on, sit with us.“.

Lena talks with the siblings before Kara begins, „Mike and I are heading to the dancefloor.“, they stand up.

 

As they reach the dancefloor changes from contemporary to a slow song.

 

„Perfect timing.“ Mon-El says.

„True.“ Kara agrees.

He takes her hand, remembering their first dance together, „Well, I danced a lot on Daxam and you ?“.

„Yeah, we used to dance a lot on Krypton, too.“ she laughs, „You want to do it again ?“.

„Always.“.

 

The two begin to dance, Mon-El takes her hand and holds her back, she lays her arm around his shoulder.

 

 

„Looks like they all have fun.“ Vance says while he and his sister observe the couple, „So, I should ask the host for a dance.“

„Oh no, I´m good, I walked a lot for the past hours, a bit rest before the countdown will be good for me but thanks anyway.“

„Thats fine. Sam, do you want to dance ?“ he asks her.

Sam is a bit surprised but doesn´t decline, „Sure, why not.“.

 

Vance and Sam join the other dancers and are near to Kara and Mon-El.

They see that the couple already moved closer, his arms around her back and her arms around his neck, they lean in for a kiss.

 

Vance moves closer to the couple, „Open to swap partners ?“ he asks the three.

„Sure.“ they answer.

 

„Hey, Sam !“ Mon-El jokingly greets her.

„Hey Mon-El. Sorry, for my dancemoves in advance.“ she says.

„No problem, you´re not too bad, relax.“ he assures her.

 

„So, Kara, that´s how we meet again.“

„Precisely, Vance.“

„So, you´re a reporter for CatCo ?“

„Correct.“

 

Lena watches the exchange on the dancefloor, "Wow, Laurel, I have to say your brother looks a lot like Mike over there. I mean a lot, a lot. The resemblance is perfect.“

„Interesting and my grandmother always says he looks like our dad and not like some random dude.“ Laurel answers.

„I mean, statistically 7 people on Earth look really similar to you. My father said I look exactly like my birth mother and you ?“ Lena asks her.

„My grandmother says I look like a mix of my parents. But she isn´t sure, if I have anything else other than my looks from them.“ she sighs, „Anyway, doesn´t the countdown start any minute ?". she quickly shrugs off the gut feeling inside of her.

„No, we still have a bit of time left.“

 

The dance partners are sawying to the music, Mon-El and Sam have a blast and laughter with her trying to avoid to step on his feet. Kara and Vance seem to be more professional, the man can definitely dance.

 

„What´s your stand on the whole alien debate ?“ Vance asks her.

„Well, I think the majority of the Aliens in the US are peaceful and want to live in peace, the hate groups are the problem.“ Kara answers with.

„Did you ever consider the other side of the argumentation, too ? Afterall, it´s understandable for humans to feel like that way after what Aliens did over the last years. Isn´t every opinion allowed to voice itself ?“.

„You mean you hate Aliens ? Are you a xenophobe ?!“ she begins to get angry.

„Oh no, not by all means, I just said to review every side and not blindly demand delusional social justice warrior actions. I reviewed your articles and I got to say as a reporter, who already mentors, your articles are pretty biased and unprofessional, you lack proof and connection to the reader and their diverse thoughts and emotions. It doesn´t help at all to view Aliens as the good guys and educate the people on the complicated situation against Aliens. As CatCo you need to stay neutral, don´t take sides and CatCo is clearly failing in that position right now.“

„Excuse me ?!“ Kara is shocked, „I can´t believe that you don´t take this situation serious at all. Aliens are getting attacked and you want to support those faschist groups ?!“.

 

Mon-El looks over to them, the moment seems heated.

 

„Kara, I never said that, don´t put statements in my mouth that I never said. You´re self-awareness needs some serious training. Hate groups and humans attack Aliens but Aliens also attack humans. Shouldn´t Aliens begin to form groups, too ? To protect themselves and their community, build shelters, even found parties to run for congress and parliament. Fight back. Surprisingly, an alien president moved our country forward, our people aren´t dangerous. I don´t want to live in a world, where my sister and I can´t openly live our lifes and feel safe.“.

„The state wouldn´t allow that. ...You´re Aliens ?“ she asks.

„Yes, we are. I hope that´s not a problem for you ? Since I saw a lot of people, who say they support Aliens but when I actually tell them, they´re shocked and can´t deal with it. I´m pretty sure you can relate to that ?“ he smirks.

„I don´t hate Aliens. Where do you and your sister come from ?“.

„That doesn´t matter anymore. We came to Earth some years ago. Our parents are from two different planets, but some of our people survived and settled somewhere else, our parents died when we were little, we don´t have many memories of them, our grandmother raised us.“

„I´m sorry for your loss.“ Kara´s eyes water, she clearly understands him.

„Thank you.“ he intensively looks at her and let´s out a sigh.

 

The music ends and the DJ announces that only ten minutes are left for the countdown, he wants everyone to go out on the open part of the panorama.

 

„I think we should head back, you heared the DJ ?“ Kara asks.

„Let´s do that.“ he agrees.

 

 

Everyone leaves the dancefloor and goes outside. The four join their friends at the lounge and see that James, Winn and Eve joined, too.

 

„Come on everybody, let´s head out.“ Lena announces.

„Uh, we better get going.“ Laurel begins, „Our boss wouldn´t be so keen on us missing out the fireworks without him.“

„Good Bye !“ Vance says.

 

While the sibling turn their backs, Kara sees the necklace on Laurel´s back, it reminded her of something familiar, the blue gem. It looks just like hers. She had a weird feeling about Laurel since the start.

 

„That´s my necklace !“ she says.

„Excuse me ?“ Laurel asks.

„How did you get it ?“ Kara walks over to her and remembers again where she saw her before, „That´s were I know you from. You are the pizza deliverer, you were at my house on Christmas Eve ! Did you break into my apartment ?!“

„What ?!“ Laurel is shocked, „Are you delusional why should I break in somewhere or work as a deliverer ?! This necklace was given to me by my grandmother, it´s a special back-necklace for dress types like mine, it´s IN again. Back off !!“.

"Kara, relax. Maybe you just mislooked." Mon-El reassures her.

"Maybe. It looks a bit different." Kara tells him and herself.

 

The siblings turn their backs again and leave the group and enter the elevator.

 

„You should´ve apologized for your outbreak back there, Laurel. I won´t do it everytime for you.“ Vance sighs.

„This is not an outbreak, I know what I´m saying right now. Don´t talk about my bipolar disorder like that, Dax !“, her brother side glances at her and she knows that he doesn´t like his nickname from their childhood, „Fine, correction: Val !“.

"Fine, apology accepted Ally, even if you didn´t say it. But you still almost blew up our cover, why did you even go to the apartment on Christmas Eve in the first place and without the telling me ?!" Vance says.

"Just because your my big brother, I have to ask for your permission ?! I just wanted to see how they all live in this time.".

"Not just as your big brother but also as the one, who has the authority from the Legion here. Follow my orders, it´s simple, I´m more experienced than you. It´s already a struggle report to the Legion while we´re also working for the Resistance Triangle."

"Atleast the Resistrance Triangle is better than the White Triangle. We might be a small group, that´s why we need to grow stronger in power and number. After the White Triangle was infiltrated by xenophobes and misguided Aliens, it´s our most important goal to grow stronger and bigger."

"The Legion mission is nowhere near over." vance says.

"I know." Laurel nods.

 

 

When the friends are on their way to the panorama platform, Kara realizes that she might be wrong, afterall the necklace is longer than hers, but why did she overreact ?

Maybe beacuse she already had such an emotional connection to the necklace Mon-E gave her. She doesn´t want to loose it, ever, but it really looked like hers.

 

„Guys, is it okay, if Kara and I enjoy this moment only for ourselves ? It´s pretty special.“

„Of course you two love birds.“ Lena says.

 

„Thank you, that you asked. It´s a bit awkward for me to ask.“ Kara says while the go.

„Why is it awkward to ask for privacy ?“ he asks her.

„I don´t know, maybe because I see them doing it and not me and literally everyone looks at me weirdly everytime, since no one expects me to consider my own life.“

„Well, than this is for the first time.“ Mon-El announces after sneakly taking two champagne glasses from a waitress.

„To first times.“ he calls, Kara laughs and toasts with him.

 

 

Mon-El leads her to the rooftop, where the couple sits on the edge of the building, waiting for the fireworks. The couple sits next to each other waiting to ring into the new year, as Kara leans her head on Mon-El´s shoulder while his head touches hers.

They speak in their native tongues, feeling the freedom to do it since nobody is around them. Everyone is some floors under them on the panorama deck but the view on the rooftop is definitely the best one.

 

„How long do we have left, Kara ?“ Mon-El asks.

„Just two minutes.“ Kara sighs a big breath of relief, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds and he understands.

„I know, the last years took a lot on all of us. It kind of feels weird to have some days of silence, nothing big happening, so that even we can enjoy life for once to the fullest.“.

„True. It definitely feels weird, it was difficult for me, a real struggle to balance everything but slowly I think it´s possible.“ she looks up into his eyes.

„I think so, too.“.

„All I want in this new year is to explore myself even more, travel off worlds, off times and be happy with the life-balance I master every day. What about you, Mon-El ?“.

„Most importantly be happy again, to explore what life has in storage for me and maybe finally settle down.“ he sighs.

 

„Yeah, finally settling down.“ Kara dreams, „But it´s also weird that we even can think about those things, now, too, because I thought it wouldn´t be possible for us.“.

 

„Looks like it is possible.“ he gently kisses her temple.

 

Kara and Mon-El completely zoned out in their own conversation, they slowly realize that the people all over the gala and down on the streets of National City begin to count down from 10.

 

_10_

_9_

„You know, couples kiss when it´s 12 am, to begin the new year together.“ Kara begins.

„I know.“ Mon-El responds.

_8_

_6_

_5_

They look deeply into each other´s eyes, lost in an ocean of unconditional admiration and love.

_4_

_3_

_2_

„I love you, Mon-El.“.

„I love you, Kara.“.

Both confess at the same time as they lean in for a kiss pouring everything they have into the kiss.

_1_

 

The whole building and the crowds on the street begin to cheer, vibrant and colorful fireworks erupt in the nightsky over their heads. In just a second the darkness fades away and lights shine and fill the air.

 

Kara and Mon-El part their lips and hold each other close, never letting go.

 

They watch over the city as all the various colors show different emotions but most importantly all of them mix into hope.

 

Hope for a better future, for what´s to come.

 

After a while Kara begins, „Should we had back home ?“.

„As you wish.“ Mon-El answers.

 

 

The couple flies back home through the window, taking off each others clothes, tossing their shoes to the side. Kara undos Mon-El´s dress shirt, slipping it over his shoulders, her hands leave a warm and lingering touch over his chest and abs. He turns her over, unzipping her dress, his fingers following the trace of her bare back, finally reaching the zip way down, leaving her only in her panties.

„I want you so bad.“ he whispers.

He traces kisses over her shoulderblades and neck, cupping one of her breasts before he lays her upper body on the table. Kara lets out a big gasp, she didn´t expect this at all but she missed the roughness and carefreeness of their interactions. They don´t have to hold back.

With one swing Mon-El pulls off her panties and pushes against her. She grabs the sides of the table, his hands move along her legs before he touches her core with his mouth. A big moan escapes Kara´s mouth, Mon-El chuckles and pulls her up again, leaving kisses on her neck and sucking on different spots, one hand cupping a breast and the other hand rubbing along her core. Kara turns in his arms and devours his lips, undoing his belt.

„I can do rough, too.“ she whispers against his lip as she grabs into his boxers, a gasp escapes his mouth.

She pushes down his pants and goes down on him, a big moan escapes his mouth as he holds her head.

 

Mon-El picks Kara up and takes her over to the bed, he lays her over and moves on top of her. Heated bodies colliding.

 

Kara looks deep into his eyes and he does it as well, the couple moves in for a kiss. They forget everything in this moment, this night and just focus on each other.

What happened, happens and will happen, will change their lifes...

 

 

_END._

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second half and are excited or intrigued by the new characters that I introduced to my series !!
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and advice are much appreciated, so please leave feedback.
> 
> I´m not sure what stories I want to tell next, it might be possible that it could take some time again for my next story to be published.  
> So, please be patient with me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What just happened ?!
> 
>  
> 
> The picture at the end shows my depiction of Laurel (Elizabeth Lail) and Vance (Ian Harding).
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the first half of my fanfic and are excited for the second half !!
> 
> As always, kudos, advice and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
